


Valentines day

by neverending_moomin



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9722558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverending_moomin/pseuds/neverending_moomin





	

The world was rushing by, never stopping long enough for John to catch up. Or maybe that was just Sherlock. John cursed as his flatmate sped up again(!) and rounded a corner out of sight. The blond dodged and weaved between pedestrians, straining to catch sight of even the tails of his flatmates coat, and somehow ended up running straight into the back of said man, as he skidded to a halt in the first few feet of an otherwise deserted alleyway. 

“Christ Sherlock.” John panted, bending over with his hands rested against his legs for support, chest heaving. He wasn’t as fit as he’d once been, but he was still used to running all over London chasing a madman and so was off sprinting again as Sherlock again took off running.  

Sherlock bloody Holmes was going to be the end of him, he thought as his shoulder was knocked into by sixteen stone of pissed Russian Mobster. “Fuck.” He growled as said mobster landed him in a headlock-come-chokehold. He rolled his eyes when the pressure was released and he turned to find his eccentric flatmate wielding a crow bar with the light dancing in his eyes and a sixteen stone Russian Mobster at his feet. 

John punched Sherlock hard across the face when the detective announced breathlessly, and still wielding a crow bar, “Happy Valentine’s day!” and then pulled the mad, eccentric, crow bar wielding detective, _his_ mad, eccentric, crow bar wielding detective, into a crushing kiss. 

The world may be rushing by, thought John, but that didn’t matter, because John didn’t want to be standing still long enough for it to stop. Because then, Sherlock wouldn't be standing next to him, wouldn’t be throwing his head back in a boyish laugh, dropping the crow bar and pulling John in for a soul shattering, heart wrenching kiss. The world was rushing by, but Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were in no hurry to do anything about it right now, in fact, they probably never would be. Especially when an angry Russian shout echoed through the alley and they were off running again.


End file.
